dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
West City
West city is a large metropolis. This is where the capsule corporation is located and where Bulma lives and where the battle against Ingus took place. On the outskirts of the city there are burnt out buildings and whole sections of abandoned city. The Gremlins and Wolvers that fled Cradle, have made their home in the abandoned portions of the city, living in burnt out skyscrapers and shanty villages built on the roads. Super computers, radioactive canisters, missles, 10 foot long synthetic diamonds, giant urns over flowing with ashes, and various other belongings that were taken from the planet during the evacuation, lay about the streets and in the shells of buildings. Becocco walked outside of his house in West City saying "Such a beutiful, wonderful day!" And Collie walked near Becocco's house, Wondering who and what he was. She went up to his house and said, "Hi, I'm Collie, who and what are you?" Becocco looks in fright, saying "No, not another mocker!" he shouts. Becocco runs across the street in an alley. Collie replys, "Um ok! I just.. ILL CHASE AFTER HIM! YAY!!!!!!!!" So she ran after him. {C {C I Spinna got out of my pod. "Hm My clothes aren't very well neat." Spinna flies around "Hm what?! That person, has no combat power!" (Approaches her).. As Collie is still runing, she looks behind her, she starts to slow down and shouts, "What do you want, I don't have forever you know!! Speek!!!!!! I swear, you don't want ME to get angrey!" Becocco jumps out from behind a rock and flies tword the mysterious stranger. "Hey! You're that guy I was chasing after!" said Collie. "Hey no need to get feisty" said Spinna. "Do you have a healing tank and some proper armor? Oh and where are your tails?!" Becocco answers and says "But mine is right here, havn't you noticed the big white tail located on my backside?" And she's an android, so she dosn't have a tail. "Yeah, I've got a tail, I just hide it under my pants because I don't like people thinking I'm some kid of monster. And I have some saiyan armor back at my house from when I was born, I'll get it for you" Then Collie came back with her armor on and says, " Here is your preacious armor." "Hey Collie, nice armor." a voice from above said "Oh thanks! Hey wait... you again! I was wondering, who and what are you?!" Said Collie "Me, you want to know who I AM?" said the voice "I am the anwser, the anwser to all thing living and dead, I AM TRUTH, I AM THE TRUTH, I AM ULTIMATE TREVAUNTEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" jumps from the 10 story high building landing on his feet "I hope you're done, that was too much of an intro." Collie said "Yeah i'm done" Tre said "Sweet!" Collie whispered "I heard that" Tre said "Oh uh, sorry! It just needs some work... no offence!" Said collie "Yeah, it's the first time i told it to anybody" Tre said with his head down "Oh, don't worry. Why dont you try it again, but differently!" Collie said "Fine, I am ULTIMATE TREVAUNTEE, and I SAY.....................hi." "Awesome!" Collie said "That better?" Tre asked "Much better!" Said collie "OK" Tre said while smiling "Okay, well.. Catch you later, I gotta go home. School is tomorrow." Said Collie walking away "Bye" Tre says walking in the other direction "Hey I'm back!" Said collie with brooses on her "Hey" Ultimate says with a red and blue huddy on over his head "Whats up with the hoodie?" Collie Asked "I like hoodies" Ultimate awnsered "Ok then, (rock falls on head) Oh, now why did that have to happen when I just got beaten up by the school Bully?!" Said Collie "Who beat you up?" ultimate asked "Just that stupid fat ol' school bully" Collie answered "That him behind you?" Ultimate asked Collie "No, thats just some.... AWWW MAN THAT IS HIM" Collie said "I'm going to get back at you for bruising my leg!" Said the school bully angrily. "Hey man calm do................WAIT AREN'T YOU 16!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ultimate says shocked "Close, but, it's 17." Says the android. "17, i thought you where dead?" Ultimate asks in amazment "And i ment in age, not name." Ultimate says with a weird look on his face "I know, I was suprised too when I came back, after being defeated and ofter goku's wish to revive all who didn't deserve to die, I was reborn. Since I was being controlled, I didn't deserve to die." Android 17 says. "Ok you got a point but why did you beat up Collie?" Ultimate says more serious. "Because she unfolded a paper clip and tried to get into my locker. Then I got angry, I started attacking, she kicked me in the leg, and ran away." 17 said angrily. "Collie...................is what he's saying true?" Ultimate says as he turn around "SHE'S GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tre says more shocked then ever "I'm sooo dead" collie whispered.. "COLLIE,WAIT!!!!!!!!!!" Ultimate says running after her "What!!!!!!!" collie asked "Hi everyone".says Gohan Jr. after arriving in west city. "I guess nobody's here".Said Gohan Jr. "Hey gohan watch out" Ultimate says as he runnes into gohan "Ahhh"." Come on Ultimate can you pay attension"? said Gohan jr. "Of course it's true, we androids can record anything we see, and it just so happens I have it on tape." 17 says. "YOU LIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ultimate screams at 17 "Grrrrrrr" Yells Gohan Jr. "Hey! Break it up!" Collie screamed. "Fine" Ultimate said turning around "I have a idea..........."Ultimate said turning back around "Hey can i jon in this"! said Petro "Sure, Just wait, I want to get into my training clothing!" Collie said runing away. "Grouping? What are you trying to do, make a sewing curcle of something?" 17 asked confused. "I have no idea what the're doing myself." Ultimate said with the same confused look as 17 "Im BAAACK! and im reddy to rock!" Collie said jumping ten yards up. "Hello, I'm Rabbo." said Rabbo while flying in. "Hey" Ultimate says to rabbo "Hey, This place is geting a little full!" Collie says. "I gotta go train. I guess that works out." said Rabbo *flies away* "...Nice guy I guess." Collie says whal scratching her head. "So, willy ou apologize for hacking into my locker now, or am I going to have to teach you a lesson?" 17 said impatiantly. "You do ow him one collie." Ultimate said "But you don't have to,you choose" "I',m sorry 17, BUT YOU STOLE MY... you know it's something inportent" Collie said with red cheeks. "What?" Ultimate said with a quesinable look on his face Collie says, "I uh, well.." right when Collgeta ran into the ally with black hair, "Mom! Mom? Is that you?" "Hmmm, my scanners indicate that this thing is your daughter, it also only has a power level of 250, you expect with a mom so strong, it would be more. Of course it is nothing compared to mine." 17 says with a smirk on his face "And what exactly did I steal anyway?" 17 looks switching from confident to confused. "It uh, It's really inmortent." Collie said. "Mom, not in front of them! Their strangers!" Collgeta said. "JUST TELL US!" Ultimate says in wonder "He stole My upgrade chip!" Collie said. "He stole your upgrade chip?" Ultimate says with a downward look on his face 'Of corse he did! He's an android!!" Collie said "I never stole anything, I don't know what you mean" 17 said confused. Tensho lands. "Wow,"he says,"I've never seen such a big city before. It's amazing." "Well," Tensho says, "Time to go." Flies away. "GIANOR," Dendsho yells, "I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" "What do you want Namek?" Gianor says "I was sent bye Ultimate to tell you that he wants you to go to that wierd planet that appeared near us. He says that he could use your help." Dendsho answers with fake confidence. "Well, I guess getting off this planet would be better than killing all the saiyans. Fine" Gianor says thinking "Great, he wants my help" A random fire starts in the forest surrounding the city and it manifests intself into a dragon resembling fire spirit, scouring the city, as if it's looking for something, and burning anything that gets in it's way. Tenchi feels this power all the way from his home in the mountains,"I better go sheck it out,so he heads toward the fire spirit not knowing what danger he will be in when he gets there......... The fite spirit sees Tenchi and roars angrily "Hey hothead how about you cool down, and if you don't I'll just have to make you", Natch says arriving just in time. "Hey Natch!!!How about we put this guy on ice!" Tenchi said ready to fight. "That sounds good to me I could use a good WARM up", Natch says Tenhci laughs,"Hey Beast!Yea you down there!You look mad dont ERUPT!" Tenchi says giggling Tatch then smiles as he sends his ultimate attack, The Super Blitz Gernaider The two blasts clash in a classic struggle, however Tatch easily overpowers Ignus and obliterates him. (You both receive 18,500 XP points for the fight, you must remain fused though for the remainder of the time) "Well that was rude he didn't even say goodbye'', Tatch says,"Hmmm now I'm bored, I know maybe I should go help those losers on Cradle and show them how a real fighter battles", Tatch says as the Potara fusion has complety changed his personality, " I get there in no time", Tatch says flying off to Cradle.'' ''Now since those cowards retreated we can continue our plans", Natch says,''Let the show begin". Natch extends his right hand up into the air shoots spirit like blast out his hands that take over the residents of Earth. Now under Natch's command he continues his plans. Miname and Ace land by the water."So what do you wanna do first.Sparring,or do you wanna learn some stuff my parent s taught me?" Mianme says sitting down. "Let's spar to see who's stronger", Ace said, "Then we can show each other techniques we both learnt". The 2 hours easily pass and even more.They stopped fighting after 4 extra hours."Uh oh,we missed the whold school day!" Mimane says to her cousins. "Eh one day won't hurt us unless our parents find out", Ace says, "I'm going to go visit my grandfather in other world though, are you coming"? "Sure,maybe my granparents will be with him." Miname says taking off to other world with Ace. Caraba and Natch land in west city holding hands."That's weird,I sensed Ace's presence here a minute ago.." She then looks behind him."If I can only to get my Telekinesis power to stretch.." She focuses for a minute but then her nose starts to bleed and she wobbles. "You okay"? Natch ask. He helps Caraba stand and wipes the blood from her nose. "Something tell's me he's coming right about now". Ace along with Miname land next to Natch and Caraba. "Hey mom, Hey dad", Ace says as he embraces them in a hug. "Hi huney! How was scho-." Suddenly her eyes widen from rage as she gets a telepathical message from Aspar and Hathor."YOU SKIPPED SCHOOL!" Ace quickly gets out of the hug and looks at Miname for assistance. "Uhhh....you...see...about that", Ace stutters not knowing what to say. "Don't worry Caraba he just wants to train , I wanted to get some training with him anyway", Natch says. Caraba calms down and looks at him and Miname."This is the only time,okay?" She looks at Natch and and grabs his hand."You wanna train huh?" she says to Ace.She lets go of Natch's hand and gets in her battle stance."Come at me." Ace hesitates,but charges her.She then gets out of her figthing stance and extends her right hand.She then sends a bolt of lightning towards his that crashes into his chest sending him into a building."Come on Ace! So me what that training today has done!" "I....I'm sorry, I just needed wanted to train with dad", Ace says shaking in fear. "I should probably do something", Natch says as he grabs Ace and teleports to a unknown location. Timazo flies in without are warning. Timazo does neck stretches and begins to speak "Can I come with--Seriously? Hmmm...." He proceeds to search for their energy using IT. Storm walks in the city unsatisfied."This city has really gotten run down since I was last here." She says looking at the scorched buildings."She then sits down out side of the city and looks up into the sky.She opens her pack of nuts and begins to eat comfortably. Cailee also enters the city about 20 minutes after Storm does and see's her eating.She slowly scootches over to her and smiles down at her."Can I have some?" Storm looks up form her can of nuts and see's Cailee.She looks at Cailee and looks back at her nuts."Hmm yeah sure why not?" She says taking a hand full for herself and tossing the can to Cailee Cailee catches the can and starts to eat."So,what brings you here?" She says stuffing the trailmix into her mouth Storm looks at the city."This is my home town. I haven't been here since I was one of..." She shakes her head and refocused."I have been on a urgent mission for nearly 3 years but it's finnally finished.I came back here hoping to start making me a living,a REAL living." Gianor lands in the city, and starts window shopping, looking as if he's lost his calling. Tenchi lands by Gianor."Whats up?" He says smiling Sakemi flies down, slowly, and lands near them both. Natch exits a crumbled clothes store wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt, sneakers and a leather jacket. "So this is what Earthlings wear", Natch says studying his clothing. Natch then walks over some rubble to walk over to his newly bought motorcycle and hops onto it, putting on his sunglasses and starts riding around the city. Lamp crashes down somewhere in the middle of the city and moves up to the top of a skyscraper, sitting there. "Hey there my young majin girl. What's wrong?" A tall, rather muscular man said as hw watched the majin girl crash down on the skyscraper. He was clearly a older man, and was giving off a insane amount of energy even though he was surpressing his powerlevel as much as he could. Lamps eyes suddenly glew red for a moment as she said "Leave me alone." The man looked at the majin and slowly walked until he was standing right on the edge of the building. He was a rather old man from a first glance, but once you took a long look at him, he was clearly still in his prime, despite how old he might be "Come on now young one. I can see your anger and your sadness. Tell me what's on your mind" He didn't need to look down at her to tell she was angry and sad, her aura told the whole story Lamp remained silent. The man sat down next to the majin and looked over at her, before extending his hand in a handshake "The name is Rickey, what might your name be miss majin?" Lamp remains silent, she opened her mouth and said "Lamp" "It's a pleasure to meet you lamp. Now tell me what's wrong, i won't stop bugging you till you do." He had always taken a intrest in peoples problems, and was willing to help anyone, no matter who they might be. Lamps eyes flashed red several times, she would not move her limps for the moment as she refused to tell him. Miname lands in West City and sees the two. "Hey Majin girl and other guy", she says. Lamps eyes flashed red once again "Even more to struggle against..." she sighs and just continues to sit still. The man stands up and looks at the female girl, raising a eyebrow "Another Saiyan? It looks like the population of the saiyan raise is growing finely" As the man spoke, he felt 3 power signatures disappear all at once. Squinting his eyes, he slowly hovered into the air and took off, heading to the area where the remaining powerlevel was located without a word. Collgeta Collgeta was now 16 years old and walked down the street recently coming from the mall not to far from there. She was the oldest child of Collie and Ultimate's family by a 2 years, even though she didn't really look it. She was only around 5"6, and looked like she was closer to 14 then 16. She carried to bags in her hand she had recently bought from the store to try on when she got home. She wasn't much of aa fighter and lived out a normal human life without much worry, despite having a family full of fighters and a new younger sister named Akio. Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas